Dawn Of A New Day
by Storyfreak0083
Summary: Set after RE: Apocalypse. After saving her from Umbrella something starts to develop between Jill and Alice. Femslash
1. Aftermath Part 1

Author's Note: I don't own the Resident Evil Movies. If I did do you think I would be doing this? Columbia Tristar Owns the movies and I am not making any money from this what so ever.

P.S. I don't know how long it would take to drive form San Francisco to LA so please humor me.

Dawn Of A New Day

By Storyfreak0083

Aftermath Part 1

The sun was just starting to rise when a unmarked black SUV pulled into a two story wherehouse in the middle of Los Angeles. The five passengers got out looking like they had been up all night, which in fact they had. Jill Valentine, L.J. Wayne, Carlos Olivera, Alice Abernathy, and Angela Ashford had just had one hell of a night. After rescuing Alice from the Umbrella main office in San Francisco the group had spent three hours making sure that no one was following them. They then started there three hour journey to LA where they had set up a safehouse for them to hide from Umbrella.

"Welcome to the Batcave. But don't think I'm gonna be y'alls Alfred" Exclaimed L.J., as he went into a corner of the wherehouse were they had set up a kitchen for his morning coffee.

"How secure is this place?" Alice asked as she looked around for other possible points of entry besides the front door.

"As secure as we could make it with out drawing attention to ourselves." Said Carlos as he to went for his morning coffee. "We were able to cut into signal of some security cameras across the street. At least that way we will be able to see if anything is coming."

"We'll need to see about getting additional security measures." She replied

"How do we do that without tipping Umbrella off to were we are." Asked Jill walking into the little area that was the living room, carrying a sleeping Angela in her arms and laid her down on the couch.

"Remember Matt, the man I told you about."

"Yeah, what about him?" asked Jill, quietly enough so she wouldn't wake Angie.

"He told me that there was an entire organization that's trying to bring Umbrella down. If I do enough searching on the web I think I could locate them and have them supply us with some things." She replied.

"Well lets get to work then."

A.N. Sorry for the short chapter. I've always been a slow writer. I hope to have more out soon and in the next chapter you'll start to see some interaction between Jill and Alice. Please review but go easy on me because this is my first story.


	2. Aftermath Part 2

A.N. Well here is chapter two just like I said. Enjoy and review.

P.S. And also thank you for the reviews.

Aftermath Part 2

After everyone had settled down from the ride Jill started to make breakfast. It was decided that it would be best if they searched for Matts group after they ate. After about thirty minutes the biscuits, grape jelly and ham for the adults and the pancakes for Angie were ready. "Alice could you tell the boys that breakfast is ready and then go wake up Angie?" She asked.

"Sure thing. Just make sure the cavemen don't eat it all before I get back." She replied as she went off to do her task. She found the guys in the living room watching a news broadcast. She didn't pay any attention to it until she saw what it was about. It was about what happened at Raccoon City and how President Bush himself thanked the Umbrella Corporation for "Helping to lead humanitarian assistance in the face of the overwhelming human tragedy."

"I can't believe the people buy this bullshit." Exclaimed L.J. as he sipped his coffee.

"I can. Umbrella's connections run very deep. Making that tape look like a fake was nothing for them. Anyway, Jill says breakfast is ready." With that the men hurried into the kitchen for their food. Alice turn to the couch and quickly saw Angie close her eyes, pretending to be asleep. "I saw that you faker." She then proceeded to grab her and and toss her over her shoulder. "Come one Sweetheart, Its time for breakfast." She said while carried Angie like she was a sack of potatoes.

"Alice put me down! I can walk you know." The little girl exclaimed.

"Nope." She said simply and carried the girl into the kitchen.

After all the food was eaten the men decided to take Angie to a nearby park. Well, Carlos decided to take her to the park, L.J. went to check out the women.

"Alice, can I ask you something?" Asked Jill as she and Alice washed the dishes.

"Sure."

"Did you have anybody back in Raccoon?" She asked in an almost shy voice.

"Not really. There was this guy I worked with, Spence, but he was mostly just for the sex. I haven't had a real relationship since highschool." She said with a tone that suggested there was a back story to it. Jill decided to press the issue.

"What happened?" She asked as the two women retired to the living room.

"Her name was Jo. It was short for JoAnne."

"Her?" Jill Asked.

"Yeah. I'm bisexual. You don't have problem with that, do you?" She asked.

"No! Whatever makes you happy. But go on and continue please."

"Well, I went to high school in New York City and it wasn't until my 10th grade year when I met Jo..."

A.N. Well What do ya think? It's a little bigger then the first chapter. If you want you can give me some ideas for the next two chapters. The third chapter (As you can most likely guess) is going to be about Alice's past romance. Also let me know if I can improve on my grammar in any way.


	3. Shadows Of The Past

A.N. Sorry for the wait. I've been very busy lately and going through some problems. Well here is chapter 3.

Also, sorry if this chapter goes fast and sucks but I want to get the story back to the present.

Chapter 3: Tales of The Past

New York City 1990

"Class, today we have a new student joining us. Her name is JoAnne Waters" Said the teacher, Mrs White to the class.

A girl of average build came out from behind Mrs White and addressed the class. "Hi, I'm JoAnne Waters but just call me Jo."

"Well then Jo Please take a seat next to Alice." Replied Mrs Waters, as she got ready to teach her lessons.

Jo saw the free desk by a girl with red hair and wearing a blue tank top and blue jeans.

"Hi, I'm Alice." She whispered to to Jo.

"Nice to meet you." Jo whispered back and the girls shook hands. Not wanting to get in trouble the girls turned their eyes back towards the teacher and their lesson.

Later that same day

"So Jo where are you from: Asked Alice as she and waited in the lunch line.

"Well I lived in LA all my life until my dad found a job out here and uprooted me and my mom and moved us here." She answered.

"Cool. I've lived in New York all my life." Alice told her.

"What are your hobbies?" Jo asked.

"Karate, basketball and the occasional shooting game. How about you?" Replied Alice.

"Books, basketball, and movies" Answered Jo

"You like basketball too? Sweet! Want to play a game after school? There a court not far from here." Said Alice with enthusiasm.

"I'd be happy to Ms Alice" Jo replied in a cheesy southern accent.

OneYear later

"Hey Jo wait up!" yelled Alice as she ran to catch up with her best friend as they left school. Actually to Alice she had become alot more then her best friend. Her feelings on the matter were not clear yet but she knew that Jo had become more then a friend to her.

"Hey Girl." Jo said somewhat upset.

"What's wrong." She asked, concerned for her friend.

"Well there's this person I have fallen in love with and I'm afraid to tell them how I feel"

"Your in love? That's wonderful!" Exclaimed Alice and gave Jo a big hug. But inside she was Jealous. Was this person worthy of Jo's love?

"So tell me, who's the mystery person? Do I know them" She asked her. She wanted to know all about this person.

"I guess you could say that." Jo answered Sheepishly.

"Well I guess if you truly love them you should tell them how you feel and if they reject you then they are turning down the best thing that could ever happen to them" Exclaimed Alice.

Jo looked at her best friend and smiled. This made up her mind. "Your right. Alice, I am in love with you." To say that Alice was shocked would be an understatement. At the moment she felt like she was brain dead. Was what she felt for Jo possibly love? And as she thought about it the more it made sense. It was like a fog had lifted from her brain and all her feelings became clear. Yes she did love Jo and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. But she had to be sure that this was real.

"Alice? Are you ok?" Asked Jo as she look at her friend.

"Are you sure about what your feeling." Alice asked

"I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life." Replied Jo with more confidence then she had ever spoken with in her entire life. Then more softly she added. "But, if you don't want to be with me I'll understand."

"Well I've got only one thing to say about that" She said in her serious voice.

"Wa-what's that?" Jo asked as if her life depended on the answer.

"Kiss me, my love."

With tears in their eyes they shared their first kiss.

Nine months later

Alice had a smile on her face as she pulled up to Jo's house. It was their nine month anniversary. Ever since that day nine months ago her life had been perfect. Well, maybe perfect was a bit of an overstatement, but her life had been never been better. She honked her horn to signal her arrival. A few seconds later Jo appeared and Alice had to struggle to breath for a moment. Her lover was gorgeous and the dress she wore was the same one she had wore when they had first made love three months ago.

"Hey baby. Alice? Are you alive sweetheart?" Ask Jo with a smile on her face. Alice spaced out meant that she was thinking about her.

"Huh? Oh sorry about that baby. You look great tonight." She said with pride in her eyes. This girl was hers.

"Well lets go. I'm getting hungry and not just for food." Said Jo with a tone that said tonight was going to end on a happy note.

Latter

After having a nice romantic dinner with some sparkling Cider (I'm a firm believer in the drinking ages) the two lovers went for a walk in a nearby park before retiring back to Jo's for a little 'fun'. But it being Nw York and all a park is never safe after dark. As Alice and Jo were in the middle of talking about life after high school, a pair of muggers jumped the two women.

"Give me all your money and anything else you got, dykes." Said the first mugger, who looked he had not bathed in a month.

"How about we turn them straight? Ya know, show them what a real mans touch feels like?" Asked the second mugger, who looked like had smeared dirt all over his teeth, as he held Jo from behind.

Alice's blood ran cold at those words. She could not, would not, let them hurt Jo. Before the first mugger could blink he was on his back. Alice then turned and jumped behind the second mugger, broke his hold on Jo and knocked him out with a hit to the back of the head.

"Are you all right baby." She asked Jo.

"Never better sweetheart that was a close-" Before Jo could finish that sentence a gunshot rang out. Alice looked a Jo in shock. In the middle of her chest was a neat little hole in the middle of her chest. "Alice.." was all she said before she fell to the ground.

"YOU BASTARD!" Screamed Alice. She Jumped on the man and knocked the gun out of his hand before he could get another shot off. She started to hit on the man until his face became bloody and bruised. Alice then went to check on her lover hoping against hope that she would be all right. "Jo? Come on baby you have to be all right! I can't live without you!" She screamed

"Alice, I...love...you. Please try and live a happy life. I'll...see you...(coughs up blood)on the other...side."

And just like that, the love of Alice Abernathy life died in her arms.

Upsetting authors note: I'm going to my dads for the next month so my internet access is going to be limited(My stepmother is a hard ass). But I will be writing while I am there so when I do get on the net I will be able to update. Also sorry for the sucky chapter. Give me some pointers and in time I will rewrite it and make it better.


End file.
